El Mejor Peor Día
by Alessa315
Summary: (ONE SHOT COMPLETO) - Una mañana que comienza con rosas no puede ir mal ¿Cierto? ¡Error! Jugo de remolacha en su falda favorita, quemaduras de primer grado en su pecho y una visita a la bruja de su cuñada hacen que Bella tenga un día demasiado accidentado pero hay una sorpresa esperándola al final... sólo esperemos que valga la pena.


**¡Bienvenidx al One-Shot! :) Esto va dedicado... a mi. Estoy cumpliendo un cuasi-sueño en una realidad alternativa.** **Qué raro ¿No?**

 **Esta historia no está beteada, literalmente acabo de escribirla y la publico así xD**

Twilight no es mio, la historia así.

I truly hope you... enjoy!

* * *

El insoportable pitido del despertador retumbaba en mi cabeza.

—¡Edward, apágalo ya! ¡Es sábado, por el amor de Dios! —grité, pero el pitido no se detenía.

—¡Edward! ¡Apaga eso o vas a quedarte sin novia! ¡Te dije que detesto las alarmas! —insistí, apretando un almohada con fuerza contra mi oído.

El pitido continuaba.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, sentándome en la cama de un solo golpe y mareándome un poco en el proceso.

Tuve que pestañear varias veces para distinguir lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Por un momento, pensé que era un sueño pero no.

Docenas de pétalos de rosas rojas descansaban sobre mi sábana.

—¿Edward? —llamé débilmente, sintiéndome totalmente confundida.

Pasé una mano sobre los suaves pétalos y el dulce olor que despedían generó mi primera sonrisa de esa mañana; la primera de muchas.

Me levanté de la cama, estirándome un poco, y noté un camino de pétalos que se dirigía a la puerta y salía de la habitación. Llena de curiosidad y emoción, seguí los pétalos a través del pasillo, bajé las escaleras y finalmente llegué al pequeño y destartalado sofá en nuestra sala. Mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas en cuanto a lo que me podía estar esperando en mi destino, aunque quizás era una sola gran idea la que se apoderaba de mi mente, así que mi sonrisa decayó un poco cuando lo único que encontré fue mi teléfono.

No uno nuevo, no, sólo mi teléfono de siempre.

Lo recogí y vi que tenía 1 mensaje nuevo. Era Edward:

 **Quise hacer algo lindo por ti y pensé "¿Qué mejor que despertarla con lo que más odia?" -E**.

Su mensaje estaba seguido de una cara riendo. Antes de poder responderle, recibí otro mensaje.

 **Está bien, era broma, por favor no me mates. Así es como empezaremos: cambié el chip de tu teléfono y ahora hay sólo 4 números de contactos (sin contar el mío). Tendrás que ir hasta donde ellos están EN ORDEN y te veré de nuevo un lugar que sólo tu último contacto sabrá. SIN TRAMPA -E**

El último contacto ¿eh? Rápidamente abrí la aplicación de contactos para encontrarla vacía. Otro mensaje.

 **¡Te dije que SIN TRAMPAS! ¿Te conozco o qué? Este es tu primer contacto y cada uno desbloqueará al siguiente. No más mensajes. Nos vemos esta noche -E**

Diablos, sí que me conocía bien. El número de contacto que me envió era el de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Sería perfecto. Guardé su número y le escribí de inmediato.

 **¿Puedes creer lo que está haciendo Edward? -B**

Esperaba su típica respuesta efusiva y alegre pero sólo recibí una dirección:

 **357 Calle Prescott -A**

Decir que me alisté rápido sería un eufemismo. Casi olvido ponerme ropa interior con el apuro. Tomé un taxi y minutos después estaba ante una gran casa rosa que no reconocía en lo absoluto pero Alice me esperaba en la puerta con una flor amarilla.

—¡Bienvenida al mejor día de tu vida, Bella! —exclamó cuando iba subiendo las escaleras hacia ella.

—¿Te importaría explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?

—Sí, si me importaría y no, no voy a explicarte. Vamos a almorzar una deliciosa comida cantonesa cortesía de tu novio y luego seguirás tu camina.

—Ok, pero...

—¡Pero nada!

Sin esperar más, me tomó de la mano y me dirigió al interior de la casa.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es sólo una casa que estoy mostrando. Los agentes inmobiliarios nunca descansan, ya sabes.

Eso era muy cierto, a veces casi no tenía tiempo ni para vernos.

La mesa estaba puesta de manera muy elegante y había platos y platos de comida. Alice y yo hablamos de nada en particular porque la mujer que digna llamarse "mi amiga" se llenaba la boca de comida cada vez que le hacía una pregunta sobre nuestra actividad del día o sobre Edward.

—¡Ups! Mira la hora, Bella, tienes que irte. Una pareja vendrá a visitar la casa en un minuto y no pueden encontrarte aquí. No quieres arruinar mi venta ¿Cierto? —sonrió ampliamente aunque sus manos, menos cordiales, me empujaban hacia la puerta.

—Espera, espera, aún no se...

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —sacó su teléfono, tecleó un momento y luego continuó empujándome hasta que salimos del lugar— Tu nuevo contacto es Jasper, está en la carpintería y no intentes escribirle para que te explique porque ni siquiera tiene saldo. Lo encontrarás en la carpintería.

Dicho esto, procedió a cerrar la puerta en mi cara.

¿Esa había sido mi cita con Alice? La mujer más conversadora y, honestamente, la más chistosa de la ciudad y no había podido soltarme siquiera una pequeña pista de lo que podía espera ¿Qué esperanzas podría tener después de eso? Si esa era la idea de Edward para reencontrarme con mi amiga, había fallado totalmente.

Nuevamente detuve un taxi y recité la dirección de la carpintería de Jasper.

 _¡Jasper!_ bufé _el hombre apenas conversa con otros y se supone que debo pasar el rato con él._

Cuando llegué, bajé del taxi y toque con fuerza la vieja y destartalada puerta pero nadie contestó. Toqué de nuevo sin recibir respuesta.

—¡Jasper! —grité— ¡Jasper, abre, soy Bella!

Nadie me respondía pero podía oír ruidos adentro. Me asomé por un lado para ver si podría estar en el taller. Efectivamente estaba en la parte de atrás con un gran casco puesto y cortando madera con una sierra.

—¡Jasper! —grité de nuevo.

Al parecer el no escuchó que me acercaba porque inmediatamente dio un gran grito y soltó la sierra, la cual seguía encendida y funcionando en el piso, dando vueltas como sacada de una película de terror. A duras penas y para mi terror, Jasper pudo agarrarla de nuevo y apagarla.

—¿Estás loca? —cuestionó— ¡Nunca sorprendas a un hombre con una moto sierra! ¡Nunca! —exclamó con fuerza, haciéndome sentir como una pequeña niña indefensa aunque no lo fuese.

Había algo en la apariencia de Jasper que solía hacerme sentir así. Aunque en realidad no lucía viejo, sí era mayor que yo por unos diez años.

—Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, disculpa.

Él simplemente pareció ignorarme y procedió a recoger unos maderos y un galón de pintura mientras yo me quede allí parada sin saber qué hacer. Ya sabía que Edward y Jasper eran casi hermanos pero ¿Tenía que ponerme en un espacio a solas con él?

—Uhm... Edward...

Comencé a hablar pero no pude terminar lo que decía porque la vista ante mí me sorprendió. Jasper estaba trabajando en un arco de madera blanca con preciosos detalles, en la parte de arriba y alrededor de los postes, había tallado un intricado patrón con forma de estrellas.

—Jasper, esto es precioso ¿Para quién es? —pregunté, pasando mi mano sobre la suave madera. Jasper sí que era excelente en lo suyo.

—Para la boda de un amigo —respondió... o quizás gruñó.

Yo sólo asentí, maravillada aún con los detalles.

—Escucha, Edward ya sabe que lo intenté —dijo él. Cuando volteé, estaba haciendo algo con su teléfono—. Acabo de enviarte el siguiente contacto, es Emmett, búscalo en su oficina.

—Ok ¿Sabes por qué...?

Nuevamente, no pude terminar mi oración pero la razón era que Jasper había decidido encender su moto sierra nuevamente y volver a su trabajo.

—Gracias... gruñón —refunfuñé por lo bajo.

Cuando me volteé y empecé a caminar hacia la calle, escuché que me gritó: —¡De nada!

Volví a tomar un taxi pensando seriamente en darle una factura a Edward después de todo esto porque en un día estaba gastando en taxis todo lo que no gasto en un mes.

Cuando llegué al trabajo de Emmett, solté un suspiro. Mi hermano tenía que ser el más fácil de todos y el que finalmente me diera una respuesta. Después de todo, somos hermanos de sangre ¿no? Era una lástima que llegar a la oficina de Emmett implicaba atravesar toda la escuela. Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres pariente del director. También era una lástima que había llegado a mitad del receso y, por tanto, había un montón de niños corriendo a mí alrededor. Casi pude esquivar a todos, casi... hasta que un pequeño niño de grandes gafas chocó contra mí y volcó todo su jugo en mi falda.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! —exclamé. El niño frente a mí, quien no podía tener más de seis años, se reía con una mano tapando su boca —¿De qué te ríes?

—¡Dijiste una grosería! —respondió y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

 _Perfecto, simplemente perfecto._

Llegué a la oficina de Emmett y, sin siquiera saludarlo, me dejé caer sobre una silla.

—Hola a ti también hermana ¿Disfrutando tu día? —sonrió.

—¿Te parece que lo estoy disfrutando? Un niño manchó mi falda favorita con jugo de... —miré hacia abajo y pasé un dedo por la tela para luego olerlo. Era un líquido espeso y violeta —¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Es jugo de remolacha —respondió.

—¿Remolacha? ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué hace un niño en la escuela tomando jugo de remolacha? —cuestioné con ira, ganándome un ceño fruncido de su parte.

—Es parte de la política de salud de la cual te hablé y la cual me costó mucho que aceptaran.

—Oh —Ya lo recordaba—, disculpa.

—Si, como sea —replicó y rodó los ojos.

—¡Entonces! ¿Mi novio perdió la cabeza o qué? —sonreí.

—¡Ni que lo digas! ¡El pobre está loco de remate!

Finalmente alguien estaba de mi lado.

—¿Me dirás qué está tramando con todo esto?

—No.

—¡Emmett! —exclamé frustrada— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Tengo jugo de remolacha en mi falda!

—Hey, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso y creo que Edward tampoco —Solté un bufido—. No te lo tomes así, mira qué lindo día es hoy ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Es sábado, Emmett, son las 1 de la tarde y apenas a esta hora es cuando debería estar levantándome de mi cama para comer mi desalmuerzo. —rezongué molesta.

—¿Tu qué?

—¡Mi desayuno-almuerzo! ¡Mi desalmuerzo!

—Ok, ok ¿Sabes qué, preciosa? Esto fue suficiente para pagar el favor que me hizo Edward —Tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió algo rápidamente—. Esta es la dirección de tu siguiente contacto.

Le arranqué el papel de la mano y abrí la puerta de su oficina con un solo movimiento, sólo para sentir una quemazón en mi pecho.

—Señorita Bella, disculpe, lo siento tanto.

La secretaría de mi hermano había escogido ese día, ESE DÍA, para volcarme un café caliente encima. Tuve que cerrar la boca y apretar los dientes para no decir todos los improperios que está pensando.

—Bella, respira profundo, tranquila —pidió Emmett—. Enfócate en lo positivo, esa blusa no te quedaba muy bien de todos modos.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

—Enfocarme en lo positivo, sí, lo único positivo que se me ocurre ahora es que al menos Edward fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mandarme con su hermana.

—Uhm, sí... —balbuceó. Tomó la mano de su secretaria para halarla al interior de su oficina mientras que con la otra me empujaba a mí hacia el pasillo —Ok, Bella, adiós. ¡Salúdame a Rosalie!

Por segunda vez en el día, alguien más me cerraba la puerta en la cara.

 _¿Cómo se a...? Oh ,no_ me quedé congelada en mi sitio _¿Saludos a Rosalie? ¿La hermana de Edward, Rosalie? Noooooooooooo... no, no, no ¿Y en estas fachas?_

Miré hacia abajo, mi blusa blanca con manchas de café y mi falda con olor a remolacha.

Salí de la escuela y le escribí un mensaje a Edward.

 **¿Tú hermana, Edward? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? -B**

Tuve que esperar unos minutos por su respuesta.

 **Por favor, Bella. Si de algo sirven los 10 años de relación que tenemos, entonces confía en mí. -E**

Inmediatamente le envié mi respuesta:

 **Me veo horrible, tu hermana me va a matar con indirectas -B**

Su último mensaje no fue de mi agrado en lo absoluto:

 **Sólo tienes 25 años una vez, Bella, arriésgate -E**

¡Já! ¡Arriésgate! ¡Lo decía el hombre cuya primera inversión como adulto fue en un seguro de vida! ¡El hombre que no lleva su auto al mecánico sino al concesionario porque _eso_ es lo que dice el manual! ¡El hombre que leyó el manual de su auto después de comprarlo, por el amor de Dios!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, alcé el brazo y apenas me subí al taxi le leí la dirección al conductor. Me tomé 20 largos y tortuosos minutos llegar hasta el poblado y popular centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba la revista CW y su famosa, bien vestida y elitista editora mejor conocida como Rosalie Cullen.

Antes de entrar al edificio, solté un largo suspiré y procuré no darle otra mirada a mi ropa porque sabía que me arrepentiría. Quiero decir, ¿quién se atreve a entrar al edificio de una revista de moda sin tener al menos prendas de diseñador ¡Ah! Y sin manchas de café o jugo.

El reluciente piso de cerámica resplandecía como si fuese completamente nuevo y los afiches de las portadas de volúmenes anteriores, cubrían las paredes. Rápidamente me acerqué a la recepcionista quien me dejó con la boca literalmente abierta porque antes de emitir palabra, levantó su dedo índice en señal de espero y presionó un botón en sus auriculares.

—Revista CW ¿En qué puedo servirle? Un momento por favor.

Nuevamente tomé aire para hablar y ella sólo puso su dedo en mi cara otra vez; su delgado dedo con perfecta manicura.

—Revista CW ¿En qué puedo servirle? Un momento por favor.

Al parecer me había equivocado, esa mujer no era una recepcionista sino un robot porque lo única que hacía era responder eso una y otra vez. Se suponía que esa mujer tenía que anunciarme ante Rosalie para poder verla.

Sintiéndome totalmente insegura y confundida, comencé a caminar de un lugar a otro pero la mujer simplemente no bajaba el dedo. Finalmente se me ocurrió una idea; aprovechando que la robot no me estaba mirando y no había nadie más alrededor, tomé el cable del teléfono y lo desconecté.

—¿Aló? ¿Aló? —dijo la mujer, apretando los botones del teléfono sin cesar— ¡Esta cosa no suena!

—Hola, soy Bella Swan, estoy buscando a Rosalie Cullen —declaré pero la robot soló siguió ignorándome— ¡Hola! ¡Estoy buscando a Rosalie Cullen! —Nada. Iba a tener que jugar una carta que realmente no quería tocar. Me aclaré la garganta y dije—: Soy su cuñada.

—Sólo si hubiese unión por matrimonio ¿No? —Una voz tras de mí me dejó congelada en mi lugar.

 _Estúpido Edward._

—¡Rosalie!

—¡Bella! —replicó ella imitando mi tono de sorpresa.

Tal como lo esperaba, Rosalie lucía fabulosa con un traje de falda larga y una impecable sonrisa que solía llamar la sonrisa Barbie porque, aunque Edward nunca comentaba nada, estaba bastante segura de que Rosalie usaba botox.

—Disculpa, Rosalie, Edward sólo...

—Por acá por favor —demandó ella suavemente, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

 _¿Acaso da por hecho que voy a seguirla así nada más? ¿Se cree la Reina...? ¡Oh! Ya casi no la veo, mejor me apuro._

Prácticamente corrí tras ella mientras atravesábamos pasillos, puertas y escaleras por doquier. En el camino, varias personas se acercaban a ella para preguntarle cualquier cosa de trabajo.

—Ya llegamos —declaró, se giró hacia mí y pude ver que tras ella se encontraba una habitación llena con hermosa ropa y estaba segura de cada prenda era de diseñador.

—Uhm, Rosalie ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Pues no pretenderás ver a mi hermano luciendo así —señaló, apuntándome con su dedo.

Lo sabía, la Rosalie de siempre tratándome como una desubicada. Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta, no iba a permitir que me tratara así.

—Espera, Bella, espera —pidió. Su tono de súplica hizo que aguardara y me girase hacia ella nuevamente—. Dis... dis... —Parecía estar luchando con sus palabras, como si le costase hablar— discúlpame, no debí decir eso.

10 años conociendo a la mujer y era la primera vez que decía algo que me hiciese sentir como si fuésemos iguales. No pude más que asentir.

—Escucha, sé que... tú y yo no somos precisamente amigas... —No pude evitar el bufido que escapó de mis labios y aunque ella me lanzó una mirada furibunda, me pareció ver el ápice de una sonrisa asomando en sus labios—. En fin, espero que eso puedo mejorar en el futuro. Después de todo... eres mi cuñada... supongo.

Decidí ignorar su última palabra y me contenté con saber que Rosalie por fin estaba progresando.

—Gracias, Rosalie, eso significa mucho para mí. No sabes...

—Ahora —interrumpió—, el asunto que nos reúne. Me tomé la libertad de escogerte 5 vestidos que están en el probador, siéntete libre de escoger el que prefieras y te daré la dirección de tu siguiente destino. El vestido es un regalo.

—Oh ¿Gracias? —No estaba segura si era un halago o sólo otra forma de criticar mi sentido de la moda.

Entré al probador y vi los vestidos, uno de cada color, uno muy revelador, otro muy conservador, hasta que finalmente escogí uno azul marino con tirantes delgados y largo hasta encima de la rodilla. Salí del probador maravillada con la tela y el diseño.

—¿Qué haces con eso en la mano? —cuestionó Rosalie cuando salí.

—Es mi ropa.

—Está dañada —insistió.

—No, está manchada.

—Déjala aquí, yo me encargo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? —inquirí.

—Quemarla.

—¡Rosalie!

—Está bien, está bien, la mandaré a la lavandería si eso te hace feliz —rodó sus ojos y me entregó un par de zapatos altos para que me los pusiera.

—¿Sabes por qué Edward...?

—¡Oh! ¡Demasiado tarde! Me tengo que ir. Encontrarás a Edward en Parkville 2345

—¿Parkville? Pero eso es...

—¡Adiós, Bella! —Sin agregar nada más, dio media vuelta y marchó a quién sabe dónde.

Suspiré de nuevo, ya me estaba cansando de todo el misterio pero al menos ya había llegado hasta el final.

Por enésima vez en el día, detuve un taxi y recité la conocida dirección. Me tomó otros 30 minutos llegar allí debido al tráfico pero cuando lo hice, respiré aliviada. Después de todo, era mi edificio; el lugar de donde había partido esa tarde. El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo.

Entré a nuestro apartamento cansada y confundida, las luces estaban todas apagadas pero aparte de eso todo lucía normal. Caminé hasta la sala y encendí la pequeña lámpara de la mesa.

—Bella —dijo Edward. Podía escucharlo justo detrás de mí pero estaba tan cansada por todo el lío en que me había metido todo el día.

—Edward, este ha sido un día de locos. No entiendo por qué diablos me mandaste hacer todo esto. Primero comí a toda prisa con Alice, Jasper casi se rebana una mano por mi culpa, un alumno de Emmett me volcó remolacha encima sin contar el café en mi blusa, tu hermana jugó a las Barbies conmigo y estoy bastante segura de que va a mandar a su secretaria robot a que incinere mi ropa ¿Todo para volver a nuestro apartamento? ¿En serio?

—Bella, déjame...

—Es que ni siquiera escucharte, Edward ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué se supone que querías lograr?

—Bella —insistió y finalmente me volteé hacia él pero mis ojos no lo encontraron de inmediato, tuve que mirar hacia abajo y allí, hincado en una rodilla frente a mí, estaba Edward Cullen—, lamento que hayas tenido contratiempos mi amor, pero lo que se supone que quería lograr era sorprenderte —sonrió.

Vestía un traje elegante con corbata azul y se veía muy guapo que nunca.

—Yo...

—Te dije que te casaras conmigo y dijiste que querías un gran gesto. Acá lo tienes.

Sus ojos resplandecían con la tenue luz de la lámpara, mientras que los míos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Una propuesta de matrimonio durante el sexo apenas califica como propuesta —Le recordé, con esa voz chillona que la gente suele tener cuando su garganta se aprieta y está a punto de llorar.

—Ahora lo sé mi amor y te mereces todo lo mejor —Dicho esto, sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su chaqueta y la abrió ante mí, dejando ver un precioso anillo de banda plateada con tres piedras brillantes que me hizo jadear en sorpresa—. Bella Swan, llevas 10 años haciendo de mi mundo un lugar mejor, tengo muchas ganas de celebrarlo ante todos y poder llamarte mi esposa.

Tomé una respiración profunda y procuré controlar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Sabía lo venía, lo sabía y aun así ansiaba escucharlo de él.

—Bella Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Sí! —grité— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Sin poder esperar un segundo más, me abalancé hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos. Mi novio, mi amor, se sentía tan precioso poder decirle que sí. Compartimos un largo beso hasta que nuestras respiraciones no eran más que jadeos. Nos apartamos sólo lo suficiente para que él pudiese deslizar el anillo en mi dedo.

—¿Por qué me hiciste dar tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dijiste?

—¿Y arruinar la diversión? Además, no sé como no viste las señales. Alice te mostró una casa que una _pareja_ tenía que ver, Jasper construía algo para una _boda..._

—¿Y qué hay de Rosalie?

—Con ella no pude hacer nada —rodó los ojos—. Por cierto, lindo vestido ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Entonces Rosalie si había sido sincera. Me llamó cuñada.

—Fue un regalo —sonreí.

—Te amo, Bella. Gracias por decir que sí.

—Te amo —respondí. De repente todos los accidentes, la pérdida de mi falda favorita, la quemadura de primer grado en mi pecho, mi encuentro con Barbie reina de la moda y el olor a remolacha que aún no se iba de mi piel, quedaron en el olvido y con sinceridad declaré—: Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

Ok, creo que hay corazones saliendo de la punta de mis dedos mientras tecleo jaja ¡En fin! Todas necesitamos un poco de romance, espero no haber sobrepasado tu límite y que te animes a saludarme en tu review ;)

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **V**


End file.
